Dream Eating Nightmare
by Ghost Princess Lily
Summary: What would happen if Vlad actually had two children, and one was evil? This is what! First Fanfic ever so don't hate me! T for later chapters.


**Dream Eating Nightmare**

**Chapter One: The Nightmare Begins**

**Lily Rae Masters**

My heart is pounding. The orphanage finally got permission and the money required to do DNA scans on us. I simply cannot fathom who my parents are. James clutches my hand. I can see that he is at least as nervous as I, maybe even more.

They call us into the office; there we will find out who our DNA scans match with: in other words, our parents.

"Lily, James, we have found your parents. However, we are unable to find a match for your mother's side of the DNA. The good news is, we have found a match for your father's DNA. His name is Vladimir Masters, and you shall live with him henceforth. I highly suggest that you gather your belongings and get moving, as the plane leaves in two hours." The cold hearted woman stated.

"YES!" I cried in joy, oblivious to what I had actually said. The woman and James looked at me, confused. "I said yes. Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned.

"Yvet? That's a new one Lily." James' deep voice joked, trying to ease the tension that was building ever so slowly in the dark room. However, it did not sate the woman's suspicions. Maybe these children weren't human…

**Two Days Later…**

James and I are finally here! I can't wait to meet Father. I have heard that he is a billionaire, and the mayor of a town called Amity Park, which is where we now reside. I nervously clutch the DNA scan papers, as we are supposed to give them to him. "It's okay Lily. Everything will be just fine." James reassured, but more for his own comfort than mine. I locked into his dark lilac eyes and whispered, "Promise?"

**Vladimir Masters**

Ah, butternuts. The doorbell won't stop ringing! "Amelia!" I screeched, "Answer the door already!" The loud noise was especially sensitive against my super hearing. She scurried away, looking terrified. But then again, when isn't she terrified of something or other? Finally, the cursed noise stopped. I just let out a sigh of relief when Amelia ran back, if possible, more scared than before. "What is it NOW?!" I barked, exasperated.

"S-sir," she stammered, "there are two children at the door that claim that you are their father!" She squeaked. _What?! Me, have two children! Preposterous! _ "Bah! Let me see them." I growled.

Amelia left as fast as she could as I made my way to the door. The two children standing dejectedly by the door looked nothing like me whatsoever. This simply must be a prank!

"Hello Mr. Masters." The small brunette girl whispered, looking very frightened. She couldn't be more than thirteen years old. She donned a dark blue tank top with a dark purple miniskirt, black boots, and fishnets. Her long brown hair reached down her back. The redheaded boy, who must be around 18 years, wore a simple white T-shirt and regular blue jeans and red sneakers. His hair was slightly shaggy, and pulled into a very small ponytail at the base of his neck. Honestly, the boy's clothes reminded me of Daniel's style. The boy then preceded to hand me a stack of papers that struck fear into my heart. No. It couldn't be! Not the DNA scan papers! The people who run those things are known to be notoriously accurate with their procedures. So far, they had yet to misidentify a single person. They must really be my children!

"You'll find that every single bit of information in those papers is one hundred percent correct." The boy stated simply. The pale girl jumped up suddenly, as if she had remembered something important. "Forgive us," she apologized in a slightly high-pitched voice, "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Lily Rae Masters, and this is my brother, James Charles Masters." She clarified, looking into my eyes for the very first time. What I saw made my blood run cold. Those chocolate brown eyes were the eyes of a mass murderer, so much unlike her brother's amethyst eyes, which held so much warmth and love for his sister. No, this young girl had the eyes of a soulless monster.

**Lily Rae Masters**

I saw Father stiffen as I looked straight into his eyes. For some reason, whenever I look someone in the eyes, they seem to freak out. I still don't understand why they do that though, but I might as well have fun with it while I can. "Is everything alright?" I teased. "Yes" he replied, regaining his composure, "Everything is alright." Looking at me suspiciously, he led us inside. Just then, the sheer size of the mansion overwhelmed me. This guy must be super rich! My eyes widened in awe. "Well," Father sighed, "I guess we should get your items situated Thankfully, I have two fully furnished rooms ready, and that will do for now."

Leading the way to our rooms, he showed us where we would be living. My room was across the hall from James', and I saw nothing wrong with that, although James frowned. I gazed inside, and thankfully, nothing pink was in there. Actually, it really suited me. It was pretty dark and creepy, but that's what I love about it. Dropping my duffel bag on the scarlet coverlet, I made my way into the bathroom. It was bigger than any bathroom I have ever seen! There was a black and white spider web patterned rug right next to the standup shower. A full size vanity adorned with bats was kitty corner from the whirlpool tub that was bigger than a pool to me!

Making my way back to my main room, I opened the full size closet, and found a wide variety of clothes, all my size and style. I gaped at it all. How did he get it all? It's almost as if he knew we were coming! A muffled meow startled me from my thoughts. A pure black, green-eyed kitten pawed at my ankle. Picking it up, I saw that it really liked me. Maybe I would keep it, wait, HER. "I'll name you Ella." I cooed. I looked over at the neon green numbers on the clock next to my bed and jumped. "IT'S ALREADY ELEVEN O' CLOCK AND TODAY IS SUNDAY!" I screeched. Rushing now, I speedily undressed and found some pajamas in the dresser. Yes, there was a dresser too. The nightgown kind of looked like something a zombie girl would wear. Either way, I actually kind of liked it. No doubt Father already had us enrolled in the local school. Sighing, I crawled into bed and waited for the new day to come.


End file.
